wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Artorius
Ancient ' Artorius' was the former first Lord Commander (Chapter Master) of the Imperial Sentinels Space Marine Chapter, a notable 3rd Founding, fleet-based Crusading Successor Chapter descended from the proud and stoic lineage of the First Founding Imperial Fists. Following his mortal wounding, he was interred within the sarcophagus of a relic Contemptor-Mortis Pattern Dreadnought and has continued to serve the Chapter into the 42nd Millennium. Background The first Chapter Master of the Imperial Sentinels was the Imperial Fists Company Captain and former Praetor Caspian Artorius, a keen naval strategist and adept swordsman. These traits marked him apart from his fellows, and when the Primarch Rogal Dorn set into motion the 3rd Founding in 001.M32. Caspian was selected to become Lord Commander of one of these new chapters. Tasked with taking to the stars to continue the scouring, to bring the wrath of the Emperor and His grieving son to those deemed responsible wherever they attempted to go. A mandate the newly dubbed Imperial Sentinels and their chapter master would earnestly obey. As is custom for a Founding the Sentinels were armored, armed, and equipped as befitted true sons of Dorn with a massive flagship Battle Barge, dozens of suits of Tactical-dreadnought armor, 1,000 gene-seed samples, hundreds of armored vehicles and aircraft, and more. For no expense is spared when it comes to His Angels of Death. For a century the chapter built itself up, training, fighting alongside their Primogenitor Chapter till they were individually combat effective. Then they were unleashed. The first to be ground to dust by the Imperials Sentinels were a roving band of Word Bearers Heretic Astartes, whose name has been lost to history, that had been assailing the frontier Forge World of Actium. The pitiful Traitor fleet was torn apart by the Blade of Retribution, with Caspian at the helm. From the heavens rained bombardment cannon shells and lesser ordnance issued by the chapter’s strike craft, but these were little threat in comparison to the Sentinels themselves. Through the fires set aflame by the conflict strode the ebony armored Terminators of the 1st and 2nd Companies, the Templar Brethren. Behind them in lockstep marched the Sternguard, Vanguard, Tactical, Assault, and Devastator Marines with Caspian at their head. This precedent for leading from the front set by the first Lord Commander would carry from the War of the Beast, to the Age of Apostasy, and beyond. Suffice it to say the Word Bearers did not survive, their corpses burnt after being relieved of their most valuable pieces of wargear for reconsecration and reuse in the Emperor’s name. Then as quick as they came the Sentinels set sail, after repairs and the collection of possible aspirants from the ravaged world’s population that is, towards the next war zone. As would become customary for them they refused a formal thanks and/or celebration, taking their recompense in repairs, resupply, and equipment. Anicent Artorious Ancient Artorius is the Contemptor Dreadnought-entombed remnant of the first Chapter Master of the Sentinels, Caspian Artorius. He abandoned his first name upon his first "death", when his body failed him in old age but his mind remained resolute. Caspian was born on Inwit and inducted into the Imperials Fists Legion as a Neophyte just prior to the start of the Horus Heresy. During the preparations for the Siege of Terra Caspian saw the Emperor, albeit from the upper balcony in the great hall of the palace. When the siege was well underway is the time Caspian would show his true mettle. An Emperor’s Children Champion was leading a charge to break through Caspian’s position, killing his captain in single combat. Caspian shot the Traitor Marine through the primary heart with his sniper rifle before casting it to the side and picking up his fallen captain’s sword and thrusting the blade into the enemy Champion’s secondary heart. He rallied the rest of his company, mostly inexperienced Neophytes, in a counter attack that kept back the howling degenerates of the former III Legion. For his actions he was elevated straight to command of his company as a captain by Rogal Dorn himself, leading them into battle during the Great Scouring and eventually rising to the rank of Praetor in the Legion just before Roboute Guilliman unveiled the Codex Astartes. Caspian was made a captain in the Imperial Fists chapter, serving with distinction for a thousand years. Dorn selected Caspian to become a chapter master of one of the newly created Chapters of the new Third Founding, specifically, the newly incepted Imperial Sentinels. But before the process was complete the Primarch was lost in action during the First Black Crusade. However Caspian did his duty, leading his chapter to their first major victory at Actium. Age has caught up to him and during the zenith of that battle against the Word Bearers’ Dark apostle Caspian suffered wounds that he was no longer able to recover from. So he elected to take his place amongst the Dreadnought Brotherhood, the Honoured Dead that still walked. For chassis he was granted the chapter’s sole Contemptor-Mortis, to fight ever still in the Emperor’s name to this day. Every time a new Lord Commander is to be chosen Ancient Artorius as he is now and forever will be known is roused from his slumber to pass judgement on the candidate. In this age of darkness the night and wisdom of this ancient warrior is needed more than ever and he has not returned to Stasis since being awoken for the Gehenna Crusade in the waning decades of the 41st Millennium. Wargear Post-Dreadnought Internment *'Contemptor-Mortis Pattern Dreadnought' *'2 Kheres-Pattern Assault Cannons' *'Atomantic Shielding' *'Smoke Launchers' *'Searchlight' *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Helical Targeting Array' Pre-Dreadnought *'Relic Cataphractii pattern Terminator Armour' *''Bitter Valour'' - A master-crafted power sword of unknown age and make theorized to be older than the Imperium itself, Bitter Valour is the badge of office for the Lord Commander of the chapter since it’s inception. Many a Chaos Lord, Ork Warboss, Aeldari Exarch, Druhkari Archon, Tau Commander, and Tyranid Hive Tyrant have been laid low by the razor sharp edge of Bitter Valour as well as untold millions of lesser foes since the first Lord Commander took up this sword. *'Storm Bolter' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Category:Characters Category:History Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Sentinels Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines